Intervention in Avelorn
In VI, 294 (XI, 138), far away from Athel Loren, the Dark Elf Age of Vengeance had begun, and Naggarothi armies raged across Ulthuan. Avelorn's ancient groves burned as the Dark Elves advanced, but their real prize — Alarielle the Radiant, Everqueen of Ulthuan — was spirited away by Prince Tyrion. In response, Malekith loosed the Daemon N'kari to the hunt, bidding him slay the Everqueen and all who sheltered her. Great still were the ties between Avelorn and Athel Loren, and the pain caused by the Dark Elf invasion echoed through the spirits of the great forest. Ariel was determined that her people would not become involved in this latest feud between their cousins, but saw that there were greater stakes amongst the carnage. So it was that peerless Scarloc and a kinband of his finest scouts travelled the worldroots to Avelom, with instructions to harry the Daemon N'kari with all the cunning at their command. For weeks, Scarloc's scouts thwarted the Keeper of Secrets as it hunted. They did not seek to engage the beast directly, but paralleled its path through the forest. Time and again, Scarloc and his comrades ambushed the Daemonettes and Fiends that N'kari used as trackers, felling them with arrows or luring them onto false trails. This was deadly work, for the Daemons were many and Scarloc and his comrades few. Worse, the woods of Avelorn were thick with Dark Elves, and many times Scarloc was forced to break from his mission to evade or eliminate Naggarothi patrols. Only once did Scarloc face N'kari directly, and then briefly. At that time, the Daemon was but an hour's march from where the Everqueen lay hidden. With no better tactic at hand, Scarloc and his surviving scouts revealed themselves to N'kari and stung him to wrath with a swift volley. Scarloc knew that he would be hard-pressed to defeat a maddened Greater Daemon, so they did not try. Instead, they lured the beast onto an army of Dark Elves who, panicked by N'kari's onset, loosed a flurry of crossbow bolts and thus earned the Keeper of Secrets' full measure of retribution. As N'kari tore through the Naggarothi ranks — Wood Elves and Everqueen both temporarily forgotten — Scarloc slipped away through the worldroots. That last deadly chase had cost him many of his fellows, and he judged that Alarielle must now attend to her own fate. On their return to Athel Loren, Scarloc and his comrades — Glam, the Laughing Warrior, Araflane Warskald and the Spellsinger Kaia Stormwitch — were lauded for their actions. As it happened, N'kari finally discovered his quarry a few days later, only to be banished by the magics of Tyrion's brother, Teclis. Amongst the Daemon's charred remains, Tyrion found a single arrowhead, somehow come safe through the fire and lightning. It was clearly not of Ulthuani make but, though the brothers could not place the origin, it was soon forgotten in the days that followed. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 31 Category:Avelorn Category:Campaign Category:Daemons Category:Dark Elves Category:High Elves Category:Wood Elves Category:A Category:I